Romeo and Cinderella
by CrimsonPaperRain
Summary: Rin and Len are in love but as Rin is writing a letter to some annonymous people, she tells about her short experience. Small lemon im not experienced ok . and my OC Chouko Saitou


Romeo and Cinderella

I was waiting in my blue night tank top and white panties. Waiting for my true love to come. I had decided to take off mybeloved bow, worried it might get in the way of our night. I heard grunting and saw hands come up my little balcony. I saw the familiar banana loving boy's hair and eyes intense blue eyes. We both started at each other. Out of embarassment, i covered my breasts and that area. I started blushing and Len smiled at me. He took off his shoes and started slowly moving towards me. I bit my lip. I couldn't take this anymore, I was in love with him and would be ready for anything.

I crossed my bare legs as he came closer, too nervous to even speak. He kissed me gently and I kissed him back. I put my hands through his blonde hair. I felt a spark between us and the lust that controlled both of us. He was now on top of me. He looked at me in approval and I nodded. He took off my shirt and started caressing my breasts. I felt my face getting warmer and warmer as I blushed. I moaned out of my control. As he played with my small boobs, he licked my neck. I couldn't stop moaning. He took off his shirt and pants and my panties. My face felt hot as the sun as he looked down there. "I-I'm ready." He inserted in and I wince in pain. "Want me to stop?" he asked me. I shook my head and we went on. Minus the pain, it was the best time in my life! I wanted this moment to last forever. When we finished we put our clothes back on and we kissed again.

I looked at the time and sighed. 1:41. Len looked at me. "You know we can't keep doing this? My parents will find out. They think you have me by a chain." I said. Len nodded. He told me my parents already yelled at him. I laughed.

"What?" he asked me. "It's stupid how... your my Romeo. Why can't I just be a stupid Cinderella. Juliet is the worst thing you can ever be." I saw him wince. But I saw him reach into his back pocket. "Rin Kagamine, will you marry me?" He opened the small black box. How much happiness can be stored in such a small thing. I gasped and told him my answer. He smiled painfully and left.

As he left I remembered everything and how we met. My best friend Miku introduced us, the biggest playboy in the world. But he changed it all for me. And he had this little girlfriend. Chouko I think was her name. Anyways, she was all depressing. I mean they weren't really dating! You can't blame me for breaking them up. I-It's not like I wanted to. I sighed out loud. I think I caused me to be a Juliet.

I remember us being in love at school, the only place I could see him and be normal. It was fun for a little while but it wasn't enough. So he snuck into my house and we talked. One day we snuck out to the park and rescued a puppy! My mom thought I found it outside our front door. How gullible.

I shook my head and carried on through the boring day. Len and I didn't talk to us. I saw that purple haired girl staring at me. The points in her hair were sharper then ever. I shivered feeling the death in her eyes.

I had to attend a dinner party, like in the old days my marriage was already planned. To some guy named Kaito Shion. But he told me he was in love with another. Same story? Probably.

So after the stupid dinner party, I stood on my balcony. Another truth, I kept telling lies to Len. I guess I should be devored the wolf. What a bad Cinderella I am. I looked on my right finger and started tearing up. "RIN!" I heard the shout. "I looked over my balcony and saw Len. "Jump I'll catch you my princess!" I giggled. "I'll be back!" I yelled back. I'm surprised my parents did not wake up at all.

I ran to the kitchen and got a shimmering red apple and a pen and slip of paper. I wrote: Romeo and Cinderella and put it in front of the apple. Len was waiting for me and had his arms wide. I jumped, my engagment ring from Len glistening in the full moon. We laughed and we ran away together. Today I can't tell you where we are. But I wanted to tell you to not worry about me and I'm pregnat with Len's child! I won't come home but I wanted to tell you guys.

Love,

Rin

* * *

**A/N: Woo hoo finally finished this! Again my fanfics are pretty short I'm just realizing that ._. anyways, i wrote the sexeh part in front of my mom, this wasn't supposed to be a full lemon so if thats what you were expecting nope. Maybe someday. I have a new series called The R Word  and in it, Rin gets raped. I can't say by who and there will be some lemons there for you perverts (THATS MEH) to enjoy :3 YES THIS IS IN A FORM OF A LETTER. AND YOU HAVE TO GUESS WHO ITS TO! I'm too lazy to decide :3**


End file.
